Would You Light My Candle?
by KikutaMaster
Summary: Absolutely the best romance scene ever. Who else loves RENT? This song fits Zuko and Katara so well, I just had to write this story. I am now a fullfledged Zutarian!


Ba Sing Se was at it's most beautiful at night. In the winter, the stars were flung as far across the sky as you could see. They shone like little campfires in the night, but with little warmth for the world below. A symphony of crickets sang to the Earth Kingdom city. Their lullaby had seen everyone to sleep that night, save one Waterbender.

Katara was tiptoeing up the stairs from the bottom level of the apartment building. They needed water, and she knew if she didn't do it, it would never get done. Even if it was one in the morning. But when she was just one floor below their room, her candle blew out. The hall was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing.

She sighed exasperatedly and set the water bucket down. She thought a moment about waking one of their neighbors to ask for a match. That would be slightly rude, but it was also necessary. She sighed again, steeling herself, and knocked softly on the door to her left. Fortunately for her, one of the men living there was still awake. And he quietly crept to the door, lest he wake his uncle.

Katara gasped when the door opened and the moonlight spilled onto Zuko's face. He was only wearing a pair of silk black sleep pants. No shirt. Katara stared a moment at his fine-toned stomach. Not bad…

They stared at each other a minute, neither comprehending the situation immediately.

"Zuko?" Katara asked disbelievingly.

"Katara?" Zuko said tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." she stated simply.

"Sucks doesn't it?" he asked. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, of all people, you're the best I could have asked for at the moment," she replied, "Believe it or not."

He leaned against the doorway and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's up?" he asked gruffly.

Katara held up her blown out candle. "Could I get a light?"

Zuko stared at her a moment, contemplating. He glanced down the hall and then back at the girl in the hall. Then he pushed the door open farther and nodded. "Come here." he said. Katara hesitated. But then decided it could do no harm and followed him in.

Zuko lead her into the kitchen, grabbing a shirt off the couch on the way and slipping it on over his head. Katara watched him from the center of the room.

"Here. Let me see it." he said, still sounding half asleep. Katara held the candle up. Zuko hesitated just a moment, glancing over his shoulder and listening.

"I'm not supposed to do this," he told her, "Uncle's afraid someone will see…" He held her hand with the candle in it in his and drew up a small breath. He blew softly on the candle, and a small fire lit the wick.

"Neat," Katara said.

"Just a little hand trick." Zuko said.

"So," Katara said, sounding interested, "If I blow it out-" she blew the flame out again and held the candle up to Zuko. "You can blow it back on again?" she asked. He smiled softly and blew lightly on the candle. It sparked to life a second time.

"Pretty much," he answered smugly.

"Nifty little hand trick," she said softly.

"I got a million of 'em." he answered even softer.

They stared at each other for a moment. Katara was transfixed on those golden eyes. Zuko found his gaze straying a little lower than hers…

"What?" the Waterbender's voice broke into his thoughts.

"What?" the Firebender asked.

"You're staring," she scolded him.

"Sorry," he answered halfheartedly.

"OW!" Katara dropped the candle and the room went dark.

"What happened?" Zuko asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

"The wax…" Katara said, gently holding her fingers in one hand.

"Oh, it's melting," Zuko said, "Sorry about that."

"It's OK," Katara said and she knelt to retrieve the candle from the floor. But her hand came up empty. She couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I can't find it now…" Katara said.

But Zuko didn't really hear her. He was a little preoccupied. She'd knelt on all fours to grope for the candle, her back to him.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him from the floor, "You're staring again." This time she smiled.

"Huh?" Zuko averted his eyes quickly. "Uh…" he stuttered, "Here, let me help you…" And he knelt with her to search for the candle.

They each went a different way. They circled the table in the middle of the kitchen, and caught sight of the wax candle at the same time. They both reached for it. And bumped heads, hard.

"Ouch!" Zuko sat back, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Katara smiled apologetically.

"S'OK," Zuko said, "Found your candle." He held up the little block of wax and grinned.

"Mind lighting it again?" Katara said, moving a little closer to the young Firebender. "It's hard to see without it…"

Zuko swallowed hard. She was awful close to him. He put a thumb and forefinger on the wick and flicked his fingers. A small flame danced between them now. They stared at each other in the candlelight for a moment.

Katara watched the light play over Zuko's scarred face. Actually, the right side of his face wasn't too bad looking, she thought.

"Now who's staring?" he asked her.

"Oh," Katara looked down, "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Zuko said glumly, "I'm used to it."

"No, I mean," Katara spluttered, "I wasn't looking at your…it wasn't that…it's just…"

Zuko cocked his head and Katara trailed off. Then Zuko put a hand on hers, a motion to keep quiet. He listened a minute to be sure his uncle was still asleep.

"If I wake him up this late, he'll kill me," the boy whispered. He saw his hand on hers and quickly drew away.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

They both stood. But the movement caused the candle to go out again. Katara sighed angrily. Zuko chuckled.

"Here," he said, and snapped another flame to life. "So you said you're living here now?" he asked as he lit the candle.

"Yes," Katara said, "Just one floor up."

"Really?" Zuko looked surprised, "I've never been up before, just down. You know, coming and going to work."

"You got a job?" Katara asked.

"Kind of," he said slowly, "Uncle got us jobs. At a teashop."

"Big surprise," Katara laughed.

"It's not so bad," Zuko shrugged. "I just have to work late sometimes. You're lucky. I just got home when you came around. Any other night, I'd be dead asleep or still working right now."

"That is lucky," Katara smiled. Zuko smiled back shyly.

"So, uh…" he muttered, "There's your candle. Good night, I guess…"

"Thanks," Katara smiled up at him and instead of letting his eyes wander he held her gaze. Her eyes were beautiful…

"Good night, Zuko," she said and turned to leave.

"Katara!" he called and she turned to face him. The movement blew out the candle once again. He came to where she was standing.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh," Zuko stuttered, "Nothing…"

"Well, looks like we're back where we started," Katara said, "Can I get a light?"

Zuko leaned closer to her, pressing her against the wall, pressing himself against her. "You're getting to be a pain…" he told her.

"I was leaving," she reminded him.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"I will," she said, "If you'll light my candle." And she held it up to him again. He took her hand.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

And they kissed.

What gripped the two teens then neither could explain, but it was a moment of passion they would never forget.

Zuko was warm on Katara's skin, his stomach against hers. He was warm to the touch, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt slightly hot. A small bead of sweat trickled down her neck.

Her lips felt soft to Zuko. Smooth. He'd never felt anything like it. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, sighing softly.

But then, just as it started, they quickly broke apart. They noticed now that the candle was alight and glowing. They could see now, and each was smiling at the other.

"Good night, Prince Zuko," Katara said again.

"Good night, Katara," Zuko whispered, and walked her to the door. He watched her walk away down the hall to the next set of stairs. She looked back down at him until she reached the top. Zuko smiled.

"What's wrong?"

Zuko jumped at the sound of his uncle's voice. Iroh had been awakened by their little dilemma with the candle after all. He was standing behind Zuko now. But for how long?

"Nothing," Zuko feigned irritation, "Just one of our stupid neighbors bugging us again…"

"Did you just get home?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said and headed for his room, "I'm going to bed."

"Alright," Iroh said, "Good night."

_Yes_, Zuko thought, _it has been…_

Upstairs, Katara entered the apartment she and the others were staying in. She took the water bucket to the kitchen. And set the candle on the counter. She was about to blow it out, but stopped.

Instead she smiled, and returned to bed.


End file.
